


Darksparks short one shots

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Summary: Literally just a bunch of one shots too short to be actual stories
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 41





	1. In the middle of something

“I don’t wanna wait around!” Octavio groaned and stuck his leg back on after fiddling with it. Wraith was sitting on the edge of cage, looking into the entrance to the new ring and only way in. There were gunshots in that area so that was the way they had to come from. Renee rolled her eyes. 

“Calm down Octavio. It’s last ring and this is the only way in for them” Renee sighed and leaned against the propped up Triple Take. Natalies face went darker as Renee relaxed. Renee perked up, likely due to the voices, and looked at Natalie. Her eyebrows knitted together with concern

“You good Nat?” She asked. Natalie chuckled and nodded. 

“You’re very pretty” She giggled. Now it was Renees turn to blush. Her head turned on a swivel back to where she was previously watching. Natalie smiled wider and stood, striding over to the girlfriend and crouching down. Renee glanced over and Natalie placed a quick kiss on her lips. Renee only pulled away when the voices told her to look back to their recon point. Octavio groaned

“Ugh, Cmon love birds!” A zip line attachment sound was heard then a stem. Renee and Natalie sighed and stood. Back to the game


	2. Disassociation

Natalies hands brushed through Renees thick hair. Renees right arm wrapped around Natalies left side, hair head under the taller woman’s chin. Natalie could only do so much when the voices were bad, it was a relief Renee even fell asleep, but she knew she wasn’t gonna wake up any time soon with Natalie there and the light snoring. Natalie placed a kiss on Renees forehead and held her closer. She was just glad Renee was feeling better. 

Natalies vision went fuzzy as she zoned out. She wasn’t gonna move as long as Renee was asleep. 

Unless the rumbling in her stomach wouldn’t stop. She sighed and gently shuffled out of Renees grasp. She tip toed into the living room then to the connecting kitchen. She opened the fridge and scanned her options, settling on some ham and cheese. She slipped two slices of bread into a toaster and turned back to the ham she saw her girlfriend curled up in a blanket standing in the doorway, eyes white and low

“Good Afternoon darling, did I wake you?” Natalie asked slow, not wanting to startle Renee 

“Come back..” She said in a melancholy tone. Natalie smiled at her warmly

“Can I eat quickly?” Natalie asked calmly, clearly more then one person was in Renees head and didn’t want to add to her loud noise. Renee nodded. Behind Natalie the toaster went off and Renees eyes widened and she flinched at the sudden noise. Natalie quickly removed the toast and turned back to Renee, she was no longer there, having returned to the bed. Natalie sighed and quickly put her sandwich together and ate it. She put the plate in the sink and shuffled back to the bedroom. She was greeted by the sight of Renee wrapped up in a blanket, legs crossed and waiting, face down, clearly zoned out. 

Natalie slowly kneeled on the bed, putting her weight on it to let Renee know she was there. Renee made a small noise in acknowledgment that she knew the taller woman was there. The voidwalker flopped onto her back and held her arms out to Natalie who quickly moved between them. Natalie, who was now laying on her stomach to the left of Wraith, hummed a small tune she usually hummed in situations like this. She combed her hand through Renees hair and Renees eyes fluttered. Natalie smiled and moved up to place a chaste kiss on Renees forehead. 

“Love you” Renee mumbled. Natalie smiled 

“I love you too sweetheart” Natalie whispered back. Renee nodded and finally let herself drift off again


	3. Lab Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of an AU where Natalie is an IMC scientist and Natalie feels guilty so she helps Voidwalker however she can. They hate each other but in a gay way

Natalie Paquette was a good doctor. She was smart and wise and a quick thinker. Smarter then many peers. Somehow, despite that she was still taken aback by the suites up woman she saw as she exited her bed room. It was early and her eyes were still blurry but she could see the white and purple helmet on her coffee table. Natalie sighed and slipped on her glasses

“Wraith” She said, voice still husky from getting up so early. The older woman smirked and propped her feet up on the coffee table

“Doctor” The voidwalker replied and pushed herself up from the chair. She quickly strode over to the IMC doctor and glanced up and down, sighing grabbing her glasses from her face. Natalie rolled her eyes and turned to her. 

“You’re insufferable” She rolled her eyes and reached for her glasses. Wraith stepped back to hide the glasses. Natalie let out a frustrated noise

“You loathe me” She winked. Natalie rolled her eyes and turned back towards her door, she was stopped at a flash a blue and Renee was suddenly in front of her. Natalie rolled her eyes. Renee shrugged and set the glasses down on the nearest table

“Hey, I’m only here cause you got something I need” She rolled her eyes and slowly circled Natalie 

“You’re only here cause I pity what happened” Natalie scoffed not even looking at the smaller woman

“I’m leaving.” Natalie finally said but was quickly pulled back when she felt Renees hands on her hips

“Oh cmon Doc..stay and play” She whispered into Natalies neck, placing a gentle kiss and less gentle bite on the back of her neck. Natalie shivered and took in some air as a dark blush coated her cheeks

“You..aren’t as charming as you like to think” She finally choked out. Renee smiled again

“I know, but I am ridiculously good in bed, wouldn’t you agree?” She teased and shifted her hands to the hem of Natalies light blue sweater. She slowly started to lift. Natalie cleared her throat and moved to grab her glasses from the table. 

“I need to go” She said in a hurry. Wishing the voidwaker a quick goodbye and heading out the door. Renee sighed and set down the shattered arm brace she had completely forgotten to mention, she plopped down at her original spot and got comfortable. 

“I’ll be here..obviously” Renee sighed leaned her head back. Maybe she could get some sleep


	4. Sleep please

Natalie had been in her workshop for about 7 hours. Now Renee knew that Nat enjoyed making stuff, but Natalie had also pulled a 12 hour game the same day. Renee yawned and knocked on the door to the small makeshift lab Natalie had in her off game apartment. No response was heard so Renee opened the door. Natalie was hunched over, soldering two wires of the damaged pylon. Renee sighed and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s neck, laying her head on Natalies back, exhausted from the game earlier. 

“Nat..come to bed” Renee groaned. Natalie didn’t move

“I will soon mon amour” She said in a droning voice, monotone and slightly tired. Renee moved back and moved the tools out of Natalies hands. Natalie went to protest but the swivel chair she was sitting in was quickly turned to face the other woman. Natalie frowned and tried to scoot around. 

“Natalie” Renee grabbed both of Natalies hands

“Come.” Renee slipped the soldering glove off of Natalies hand

“To.” She turned Natalies hand over and kissed her palm

“Bed.” Renee moved to place Natalies hand on her waist. Natalie sighed and moved her thumb on Renees side. She was warm, that was rare. Natalie rolled her eyes and stood

“Fine”


End file.
